A tire is typically removed from a tire curing mold while it is still hot. The tire typically continues to cure as it cools down outside of the mold. While cooling, the reinforcement fibers of the carcass and belts are contracted. However, the degree of contraction may not be uniform, contributing to tire nonuniformity. Further, conveyors are often utilized to transport the tire hot off the press, typically in a horizontal fashion. This type of handling may contribute to mechanical stress on the tire and hence, tire nonuniformity.
Various methods have been proposed in the art to cool the tire. These methods are often referred to as post cure inflation, where upon removing the tire from the curing mold, the tire is placed upon a stand which allows the tire to be inflated and then held at a pressure as the cooling continues. The post cure inflation type devices of the prior art often involve complex mechanical devices.